Puzzles and puzzle games are popular among both children and adults because they have an artistic and educational appeal as well as an intellectual challenge. Connect-the-dots is a type of puzzle games that includes a sequence of numbered dots. When a line is drawn to connect the dots according to a predetermined sequence, an outline of an image is revealed. Connect-the-dots games allow players to guess the image that is being gradually revealed before it is completed. This type of game often includes simple line art to identify the resulting image or to render a complex section of the image to be identified clearly.